


I'll Put Him on my To-Do List

by BekkaChaos



Series: Friends and Their Brothers [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, College Student Derek, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Sexting, Snapchat, Sneaking Around, derek is still a big tease, kind of, picture messaging, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part II of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1299688">Keep Your Friends Close and Their Brothers Closer</a></p>
<p>Derek is <i>still</i> a big tease, but at least this time <i>something</i> comes out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Put Him on my To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> basically following on from that part and Derek is still a damn tease to Stiles and all he wants to do is figure out what the hell he wants with him.

When it had gotten late enough Derek said goodnight and left the room, off to bed for the night. He didn’t even give Stiles a second look and after having had his hand on him and then feeling the cold empty space where it had been, he was disappointed, ridiculously aroused and more than a little confused.

What the hell had the point of all of it been? Why had he been texting him? Why was he sending him flirty pictures? Why was he stroking him in inappropriate places? He nearly missed the turn for his house thinking about it all as he drove home.

He almost expected a message to pop up on his phone at any moment but when he fell asleep he still had nothing more than a blank screen.

He didn’t talk to Cora the next day, mostly because they both had other crap to deal with. It was another few days – of complete and utter white noise – before he saw Derek again. He and Cora were ‘studying’ on the couch, which meant mostly playing with new music on their phones and trying to Bluetooth it to one another.

“Hey, have you downloaded that new picture app yet?” Cora asked, stretching out her bare legs and giving Stiles less than a sufficient amount of room.

“Would you give me some space here? My legs are longer than yours! And if you were more specific I could probably give you a more accurate answer.” He said.

“Snapchat, it’s like really quick pictures that you can only see for a few seconds and then they’re gone. And yours might be longer my mine are nicer.” She grinned.

“Nope, don’t have it. And you wish you had legs like these.” He stretched out and pushed her into the end of the couch.

“Ah! Stiles! I can’t believe you don’t, everyone does. Even Derek!” She called out his name a little louder than Stiles expected and he didn’t know why until he realised that he was standing in the doorway.

“Why are you yelling?” He asked with a smile.

“Tell him that he’s totally crazy for having less of a social life than you, of all people.” She said. “He doesn’t even have Snapchat yet.”

“Then he’s probably smarter than the rest of us.” He said.

Stiles didn’t look up at him, he was worried his cheeks would flush a brighter shade of crimson than they already were. He hadn’t said a word to him in three days after… whatever all the rest of it was and now he was casually standing in the doorway probably looking as sexy as ever.

“That’s it, give me your phone.” Cora said, snatching it from him and opening the Play store.

“Hey!” Stiles said, hoping that she didn’t open up his messages folder… or his picture gallery where he may or may not have stashed some of the pictures that Derek had sent him.

“Relax, I’m not going looking for your porn I’m just downloading the app so I can bug you even more than I do now.” She said and Stiles heard Derek chuckle from behind him so he chanced a quick look.

Derek was staring down at him, that grin still plastered on his face and his arms folded. He had shaved most of his stubble back again, it was now barely a day old and Stiles decided that it didn’t really matter what this guy did with his facial hair because it looked perfect regardless.

He looked away, his cheeks heating up and he hoped that Derek didn’t see that much.

“Alright, we need a screen name. Any ideas?” Cora asked.

“How about just my name?” Stiles offered.

“What, just ‘Stiles’?” Cora asked.

Stiles shrugged, “yeah, or my last name.”

“How about skinny and defenceless? Think you could fit that in somewhere?” Derek said.

Cora’s mouth dropped and she laughed. “I would not take that; you should totally kick his ass.”

“I’ll put him on my to-do-list.” Stiles said, not realising the innuendo until the words were all but out of his mouth.

He looked up at Derek from the corner of his eye and he grinned even wider, nodding to himself with a small chuckle. “I look forward to it.” He said.

“Alright, Stilinski it is, and if you’re so smart shit-head what’s yours?” Cora asked Derek, completely oblivious to all the tension in the room.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Alpha twenty-four.” He said as he left the door way and headed off out the hall.

“Jesus, he’s a cocky shit isn’t he?” She said.

Stiles nodded, his brain too tied up in going over the screen name again and again in his head.

 

That night he had an hour long session getting used to this new – and for the most part stupid – app with Cora. She was sending him pictures of their new dog and her mother looking confused and even one of the top of Derek’s head.

“Yeah this is definitely ridiculous.” He said to himself, collapsing back on his bed.

He heard that stupid Snapchat ping and groaned, wondering when Cora was going to give it up and stop spamming him with stupid nothing pictures. Only it wasn’t from Cora, it was an invite from someone called ‘ **alpha24** ’. 

He could not press that accept button faster.

A few seconds later he got another ping and held down that message for the whole seven seconds. It was a picture of Derek’s face, looking a little drowsy and his hair was sticking up in a multitude of directions. The caption read “ _on your list huh?_ ”.

Stiles quickly snapped a pic of his open window and sent it along with the caption “ _thought you forgot bout me_ ”. He was cursing himself for the way his body was reacting already.

A few moments later he got a blurry snap of Derek’s bare feet. “ _show your face_ ”

“My face? Why do you…” He groaned and turned the camera to reverse and lay his head down on the pillow, only capturing half of it in the frame.

He didn’t caption it and just waited for a reply, when it came it was Derek in virtually the same position. The caption made Stiles narrow his eyes. “ _wait, who is this?_ ”

It was barely thirty seconds later when he got a three second video clip of Derek winking with half a chuckle tagged on the end. Fuck, how did he do that? _How did he make everything sexy as hell?_ Stiles thought.

He had another thought – a completely crazy and never-going-to-happen thought. He hadn’t dressed out of his jeans yet and snapped a picture of the top of his thigh, up and over his belt and the bottom portion of his t-shirt clad stomach. “ _jog your memory?_ ”

He stared down at it for what had to be close to a minute before hovering his finger over the send icon and closing his eyes tight and giving it a little tap. _Holy shit, what have I done?_ He thought.

He buried his face in his pillow. Why did he do these things? Then again, why did Derek seem so interested in touching him during the movie?

Oh fuck it, he had nothing to lose.

About a minute later he got another snap of a blurry part of Derek’s room.

“ _felt it, didn't see it_ ”

Stiles grumbled to himself, sending a fuzzy picture of himself giving Derek the finger. No caption needed to convey that message. He didn’t have to wait long before there was another one of those familiar pings and when he opened the message he was pleasantly surprised.

Really pleasantly surprised.

There was Derek, holding the phone in one hand and lifting up his shirt with the other to reveal a washboard set of abdominals and cut lines that made Stiles drool all over his sheets. In five seconds it was gone and he was left wishing he had stuck to texting. At least he could save those pictures.

A moment after he received another, this time of the door with the caption “ _I showed you mine…_ ”.

Stiles leapt out of bed and stared at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out a way to make himself sexy. Eventually he settled for unbuckling his jeans and lowering them down to show off his hip bones. After Derek’s abs, his would be less than impressive so he tried his luck with his hips. 

He sent it without a caption and stared down at the screen waiting for a reply. He was getting real tired of Derek taking more than about thirty seconds to reply. It was just inconsiderate.

_Ping._

Stiles fumbled with the buttons to unlock and hold down the message to see a picture very similar to his but with a thumb tucked into the waistband of navy blue boxers and pulling them down just enough to expose a patch of coarse looking black hair.

Stiles exhaled heavily, rolling onto his back because it was too uncomfortable on his stomach after that. He dropped his phone on his chest as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to sit mid-thigh. He allowed himself to brush his hand over his cock a few times before picking up his phone and opening messages.

_From Stiles:  
I don’t know how you keep your body looking like that_

He got a reply back very quickly this time.

**From Derek:  
Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

_From Stiles:  
Don’t play dumb, you’re hot and you know it_

**From Derek:  
Well don’t act like it’s just me then, can’t stop thinking about you…**

Stiles’ heart hitched in his chest and his dick ached in his boxers. There was already a small wet spot in the front where the pre come had soaked through.

_From Stiles:  
Skinny and defenceless me?_

**From Derek:  
Something like that**

_From Stiles:  
You want to tell me what you’re thinking then?_

Stiles took a little longer to type that one out. He was juggling his phone in one hand and his cock in the other which make it kind of difficult to type. His hand pumped slowly as his thumb twirled around his head which made him bite his lip.

He kept one eye on his phone waiting for a reply but it never popped up on the screen even after ten minutes and a text from Stiles with a whole bunch of question marks. Nothing.

Stiles finished himself off and tried to get to sleep but he wound up staring at the ceiling for hours trying to figure out what the hell this guy was trying to do to him.

~ ~ ~

He had to try exceptionally hard to keep his hands off his phone the next day. He wanted to call and text constantly until he got a reply, got some kind of answer to why he was acting so interested and then pulling away.

It was most definitely giving Stiles whiplash.

Cora called him that afternoon, asking him if he was up for another movie marathon to which he told her that he was really in need of getting out of the house. So she told him to swing by and pick her up and that they were going out for “coffee or whatever”.

It was that or sit at home pretending to study while Scott was sneaking off into the woods with Allison and he was just getting frustrated with the whole Derek thing.

So he drove to Cora’s place and it turns out that Lydia was going with them because the two of them came bobbing down the stairs and climbed into the jeep.

“Is this seriously like a girl’s day out now?” Stiles groaned.

“We’re going for coffee, not shopping or gossiping.” Lydia said with a shiny smile.

“Stop bitching and just deal with it Stiles.” Cora said as he drove off and back out to the road.

“You know I don’t mind a little bit of gossip, keeps me in the loop.” Stiles shrugged.

So they headed out to one of the quieter coffee shops and found a nice booth and to start with it was Stiles sitting around listening to the two of them bitch and moan – well, Lydia was bitching about Jackson because he’s a douche and Cora was avoiding questions about Boyd.

After about ten minutes of it Stiles had a thought to ask them about Derek in the most subtle way possible because now was so not the time to let slip that he likes guys and even less so the time to reveal that he is totally getting off to Cora’s big brother. It was really not the time for that.

“So Stiles, still not getting any?” Lydia asked with a grin and he narrowed his eyes at her with a fake laugh and a ‘fuck you’ smile.

“Yeah you’re hilarious.” He said. “And I was sort of going to ask you guys something anyway… how do you know when someone likes you and isn’t just screwing with you?”

“Screwing _with_ you or just screwing you?” Lydia asked.

“I’m serious Lyds.” He said and the two girls exchanged a look.

“Well, have you been out on a date?” Cora asked.

“No.”

“Have you talked about going on a date?” Lydia said, raising her eyebrows.

“… no.”

“Have you had sex?” Cora said with a single raised eyebrow.

“No.” Stiles said, slowly shrinking back in because he knew where this seemed to be going.

“Have you ever spoken to this person?” Lydia said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Of course I have it’s just – well one minute they can't get enough and then they just stop talking to me and I have no idea what’s going on in their head.” He said, minding his words carefully.

“You haven’t been sexting have you?” Cora asked with a smile.

“You dirty boy.” Lydia said and she chuckled along with Cora.

Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Okay, laugh if you will but I just want to know if I should just drop it or not.” He leant on his hand with his elbow up on the table and the girls gave him the old head-tilt-and-sigh.

“Stiles, I hate to tell you this because I know you don’t want to hear it, but you need to actually ask them what’s going on. You’ll never get a straight answer otherwise.” Lydia said.

“Yeah, I was afraid that would be the answer.” He grumbled.

“Well at least you might be willing to do some talking, Jackson is _completely_ impossible.” She said and he kind of tuned out involuntarily after that.

It took a while for them to wrap up their conversation and head on out, Stiles wished he had just stayed home. He dropped Lydia off first and then they made their way to Cora’s place.

“You want to come in for dinner? Mom always makes way too much and we get stuck with leftovers for days.” She smiled.

He thought for a minute. He knew that he would be stupidly awkward around Derek but his dad was on late shift and a hot home cooked meal would be more than amazing.

“Sure, so long as there’s room.” He said.

“Please, there’s always room in the Hale house.” She grinned and he turned the engine off.

She showed him a new video game of hers for the hour or so before they ate and Stiles let it distract him for a while. He really liked Cora’s family, one member a little too much, and he was glad that they welcomed him so easily. Cora even said something about bringing his dad over for dinner seeing as they only ever ate take-out otherwise but that really was too familiar.

“You’re in for a treat Stiles, I don’t make a roast dinner every night.” Talia said as she put a plate down in front of him with a smile.

He thanked her and Cora nudged him in the side. Just before Talia had put down the last plate, Derek came wandering into the room wearing his leather jacket and black jeans with his hair a little scruffy. Stiles exhaled heavily and tried to tear his eyes off him which was easy because Derek barely fucking noticed him!

“You’re late!” Talia said, smacking him across the back of the head.

“I lost track of time, alright? I’m here now though.” He said with his charming smile.

“Whore.” Cora said under her breath with a smile and Derek looked over with a wide grin that made Stiles grit his teeth.

_Are you freaking kidding me?_ He thought.

So they ate their amazing dinner and Stiles offered to help clean up but Talia said that Cora could help her instead.

“Just wait for me in my room, I won't be long, then I will totally whip your ass at Mortal Kombat.” She grinned.

“You wish.” Stiles said, heading up the stairs and rubbing his eyes because the last few days have really taken it out of him.

He was about to open the door to Cora’s room when he heard Derek’s voice ring out from behind him.

“Hey.” He turned around to see Derek leaning against his doorframe, now wearing a tight-in-all-the-right-places T-shirt and grey slacks.

“Uh… Hi.” He said, trying not to look at him for too long.

“You like baseball?” He asked and Stiles just raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Do you like baseball?” Derek said, sounding out the syllables. 

“Yeah, I guess, why?” He asked.

He nodded towards the inside of his room and took a few steps in with Stiles still stood there staring. “Just come in.” He said, shaking his head.

Although the logical part of his brain was telling him to say no and walk the hell away but every other part of his body was telling him to ignore his brain and follow him, so he did. He walked into Derek room and resisted the urge to smile like an idiot as he looked around. There were baseball posters and band pictures as well as a large double bed in the corner and a dresser on the opposite side.

He didn’t notice that Derek was closing the door behind them until he heard the click. He knew his ears were flushing with colour so he didn’t turn around to look at him, instead he looked at one of the posters, signed by one of the bigger players.

“Damn, that’s kind of awesome.” He said.

“Yeah, my dad got me that back when I was fifteen. Never really could bring myself to tear it down.” He said, standing close enough to Stiles for him to smell his musky aftershave.

“Hmm.” Stiles nodded, only just looking up from the corner of his eye to see Derek looking down at him, his eyes searching him and his breath fanning out over his cheek.

Slowly he looked up at him, his body oozing heat and both of their chests rising and falling as they stared at one another. Stiles knew that his lips had parted and he swallowed quickly because he was trying to calm his breathing.

“So um, baseball huh?” He mumbled.

“Shut up.” Derek said in a breath before he grabbed him by the waist, pulling him flush against his body and slamming his lips down against Stiles’ mouth.

For a split second Stiles was motionless, stunned, but the feel of Derek’s hard body and his slightly stubbled mouth bearing down on him made him give in. He reached up to grab his neck and pulled him in closer while Derek’s hands were planted firmly on his waist, pushing him over to the wall where he pinned him there and slipped his thigh between his knees.

Stiles knew that he was making an embarrassing amount of noise and he would have been mortified if Derek wasn’t groaning right back. His hands had balled up in Stiles’ shirt and as he opened his mouth his tongue begged at him lips and Stiles’ indulged him, savouring the taste of it brushing against his own.

If this wasn’t a sign then Stiles didn’t know what was, but what the hell did it mean?

Derek’s mouth was suddenly pulling away only to meet with his chin and then his neck, pulling the collar of his shirt over his shoulder to suck a deep purple mark in a place where it could be hidden.

“ _Fuck―_ ” Stiles grunted, trying to be as quiet as possible because Cora wouldn’t take forever doing the dishes. “So is this… some kind of… one-time thing or – _unf…_ ” He groaned as Derek’s rocking hips ground against his solid member.

His hand slipped under the fabric of Stiles’ shirt and his thumb tucked under the waistband of his jeans as his lips came back to meet Stiles’ again. He had just built up enough courage to run his hand down Derek’s back and over his stomach when he heard Cora’s voice somewhere out the door.

“Stiles?”

Derek tore himself away from Stiles and gave him a smirk before going back to sit on the edge of his bed, carefully covering his _more_ than noticeable hard-on.

“In here!” He called and Stiles rushed to calm his breathing and straighten out his clothes.

She opened the door and came in with a furrowed brow. “What are you doing in here?” She asked.

“I ―” Stiles started, knowing that he was going to end up babbling like a madman.

“He likes baseball; we were just talking about next season’s trade.” Derek said.

“So why does he look all flustered?” She raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused.

“We have some differing opinions.” Derek said. “He got quite adamant.” He smirked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

Cora smiled. “Yeah, he does that. Come on Stiles, I’ll save you from the clutches of my big brother.”

_Thanks, thanks a whole lot._ Stiles thought as they left the room, a wink from Derek following him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys!
> 
> Follow my sterek blog on tumblr at [stilinskihalemoonlight](http://stilinskihalemoonlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
